The Diary of Jane Volturi
by FantasyPixie
Summary: Jane Volturi,mean,sadistic and uncaring...but is there a side to her we didn't see? Family, Past, Love? all told in this tale.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dairy of Jane Volturi**

_My name is Jane Volturi; you may NOT call me Janie, JJ, Janie baby or anything else ONLY my close family call me by a nickname__, IF YOU DO CALL ME ANY OF THESE NAMES I CAN AND WILL CAUSE YOU SERIOUS PAIN, LIKE NOTHING YOU HAVE FELT BEFORE!!!... _

_Today has been an awful day not only dose my power not work on this Bella girl- aahhh what makes her so special even my dear Aro is __drooling OVER HER- I'm his one girl, she doesn't even have a power, SHES NOT EVEN A VAMPIRE, she's a HUMAN, when she enters a room FULL to the BRIM with VAMPIRES she should be slaughtered and her blood drained dry from her body, NOT welcomed like she's one of US!!! _

_And second it's the anniversary of the day Alec and I were burned at the stake I can still hear chants and jeers of the villages "KILL THEM, KILL THEM, LET THEM BURN, BURN, BURN, BURN!!!" I was a scared little girl back than who just lost her mother, if the villages were scared of my bother and I back then… they should see us now. I would kill every single one of them, torture them first make them feel the worst pain imaginable and then I would suck only half of their blood so that they would still be alive when I burned them all on a stake like they done to Alec and I, I would make them pay. I only got to kill one of the villagers before I had to flee to Italy … he was one of mine and Alec's best friends and he betrayed us so I killed him, like he killed us! _

_Anyway tonight Alec, I and Aro are meant to go hunting in England; Felix said their blood taste better than anything he's ever tasted before, he says that they taste so rich 'A real indulgence' he said, I can't wait I haven't eaten in over a WEEK and I am STARVING!!! Alec's coming now so I better hide this quick, I wouldn't want anyone to find this because I am not a weak, soppy person, I am JANE VOLTURI!!! _

"Hey Jane" Alec greeted me as I hid my diary under an old floor board "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I was just looking for my converse I want them for when we go hunting; we are still going hunting…aren't we?" 'Please _**please let us still be going hunting… I NEED to go hunting**_' I thought to myself,

He walked over to my 'bed' and lay down in the centre of it, he was exited I could tell he was buzzing.

"Yes we are still going hunting, I cannot wait all that English blood just sitting waiting to be sucked dry, I've been speaking with Felix and he says that the younger the human the better the blood!, I might just use my power and then go in for the kill, what are you going to do?"

"Well I'm going to enjoy my food before I eat it"

"Really, how so sister…tell me, how will you catch your food?" he questioned me with a devilish smile

"Well did Felix say what type of human tastes better?" I asked it really did depend on the type of human "male or female?"

"He says that it all depends on the type of vampire…so what's your type"

"I don't know all I know is the harder the chase the better I enjoy the blood!"

I smiled at the thought of my last hunting trip, now that was FUN!!!

* * *

It was dark night, black coated everyone and everything, I walked into an ally way I saw a boy there no more than sixteen, seventeen he was off his face with drugs or drink or both, I started for him but he felt my presence and started to run, of course he was to slow I'm a vampire I was on top of him in less than a millisecond his blood was ok but the best I've had, after that point it goes blank all I can remember is feeding the hunger wanting more, needing more blood; after I found my family memories started to come back to me. The scream, his plea for help, his cry for his mother 'Mommy mommy please, mommy I love you' I laughed so hard afterwards.

* * *

Alec grinned back at me his smile matched mine he must be remembering his last meal too.

Alec looked out of the window at the night sky

"We best be getting ready now, we will be leaving in an hour"

"Ok meet you in the lobby in an hour" Alec held up his hand for a high five I replied by slapping my hand on his "ENGLAND" we both shouted "WHOOO"

* * *

An hour later I met Alec and Aro in the lobby I picked out pretty outfit for the hunting trip… after all it's not every day you go to England is it! I was wearing a black puffball dress with red tights and black converse I even had my hair down in lose curls, what can I say when your in for the hunt…your in for the kill.

"My dear Jane you look stunning" Aro breathed and I couldn't help but smile at his response to my outfit.

"Oooo yaya" Alec said in a French accent. Alec was wearing a black tight t-shirt which showed all his muscles with grey skinny jeans and black converse his hair was styled to go over his eyes and to the right.

"Who iz this pretty little girl in front of me?" he asked

"Why dear brother I am your sister, Jane Volturi" I answered back in a sickly sweet voice.

"Come on, lets go find ourselves a lovely meal" Aro said to us and with that he stalked out the door ushering us to following him.

And with that Alec and I followed Aro out the opaque doors into the night sky. We were going on the hunt…on the kill… tonight was going to be _interesting. _

3


	2. Let the games begin!

**A/N I do not own 'Twilght' this is just a product of my Imagination... So please R&R, It will be retured. **

* * *

Chapter Two

_Let the games begin!_

It took us about two days of travel to reach our destination of London, we stopped at a 'swanky' hotel to clean the mud off our faces and to tidy up our appearances, I unlocked the door to my room as I did I was hit in the face by a delicious and moth watering sent… it was the best smell in the whole WORLD, it was a concoction of everything wholesome and pure, it was bitter yet sweet, rich but light, overpowering yet subtle.

I paced into the lavatory (the sent was not as strong in here) I scrubbed the dry dirt and mud off my face and redid my hair, you have to look good when your on the hunt!, my red tights a rip down the side of my right leg and my dress had a big mud stain on the very bottom of the hem so I changed my black puffball dress for a sexy little red and blue checked dress that went up just above my knees, I than swapped my ripped red tights for some black fashion socks instead and I exchanged my black converse for a dark blue pair and the white laces for a black pair. "There that's better" I said to myself as I re entered the sitting room and perched on the end of the bed I looked at the room in front of me as I waited for Alec and Aro to finish getting ready, I breathed in the moth watering sent over and over again, I wish I could meet that sent…to sink my teeth into that neck…drink that blood, I looked at the blood red walls there were old fashioned lights suspended in mid air above a golden oval mirror and the bed were I sat was lined in the finest black linen, there where two little square mints placed perfectly on the pillow.

* * *

It was over and hour and I was still waiting for Alec and Aro to be ready and I was STARVING and it was now over a week AND three days since I last had a good meal, and I COULD NOT wait ANYLONGER I had to go NOW, so I searched for Alec's mind, (It's a good thing we have twin telepathy) I finally found Alec's mind in room '209' (so he was a floor above me!?)

_**Hey Alec?**_

_**What?**_

_**I am staving so I will go hunting now tell Aro and I will meet you later, bye **_

_**Sure thing bye** _

* * *

I was crossing the middle of the road when I spotted my pray walking into the bar, hang on a bar, he looked the same age as me maybe a little older seventeen at the most!, I thought humans were not aloud in drinking places if they were under the age of twenty one... anyway I followed him in though the swinging doors, I went over to the bar and got something called a vodka and coke eww it smelled disgusting aahhh it tasted even worse!

"Hi" a soft voice greeted me as I turned around I saw the boy from the road, I smelled the sent from the hotel room, that boy was the sent, the sent was the boy!

"Hey" I greeted him and than I smiled my _'sexy'_ smile at him I sipped at my disgusting drink and played with the straw, the boy smiled back at me and laughed, I joined in with him and did a _'cutesy'_ giggle with him.

**This was going to be my _BEST_ meal and my _FUNNIST_ hunt _EVER_…_let the games begin! _**

**A/N **

**Ohh what will happen next??? I bet you can guess :P **

**Jessie x **


	3. What just happened?

What just happened?

"Nikko" the boy held his hand out for a handshake

"Jane" I replied with a fake giggle as I offered my hand to him, instead of shaking my head like he offered, he took my hand in his and kissed the back of it, GOD this meal was a smooth talker.

The music blasted out from the speakers, playing some song called _pokerface_, it was a stupid song with meaningless words, I looked at my meal in the eye and he looked right back at me a devilish smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What??" I asked him, I did my very impression of a clueless high school girl, and the boy believed me. I looked at his appearance for the first time of the night; he looked like a typical player that girls just fall for. With his jet black hair, pure blue eyes, and tall toned body, his hair was cut short and styled; he wore a checked short sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans and on his feet he wore _VANS_.

"Would you like to dance Jane?" the devilish smile now fully reached his lips as he asked me the question. I could hear the DJ announce that he would now be playing a song for all the 'lovebirds' out there; God this boy knew how to time his 'move' perfectly.

"Sure… sounds like fun!" he led me to the dance floor and we started dancing to the beat of the music, I was just about to lead him outside into the darkened depths of an ally way when…

"Could Nikko please come to the stage, could Nikko come to the stage?!"

"Sorry babe that's my queue!" he smiled and jumped up onto the stage, he took a microphone into his hands. He started to sing and the little fan girls started to scream and shout "WE LOVVVVEEE YOU NIKKO!!!"

"_**Alright  
oh!  
Yeah  
Alright**_

Hey  
Why should anyone tell me how to wear my hair?  
They say i should try to fit in  
But I don't care…

He was pretty good I have to say, but I hungry, I needed his blood badly…how long would he be up on stage?

_**I'm living my life  
just the way i like  
They say i get a little too loud  
try to push me in a box  
over analyze  
But I'm never gunna turn it down  
they say stop but i say go**_

Don't tell me  
What i gotta do  
who i wanna be  
its for me to choose  
no wrong moves  
cuz i just don't have the time

Don't tell me  
what i gotta do  
cuz its up to me  
its not up to you  
if i wanna go crazy  
no one's gunna stop me tonight

oh no  
yeah

hey  
why should i bend into what i'm not?  
they say someday i might get a real job  
i'm not about to compromise who i am  
just so i can bend right in  
they wanna see a cardboard cutout  
well that's a fight they just can't win

They say "Yes" and i say "NO"

Don't tell me  
What i gotta do  
who i wanna be  
its for me to choose  
no wrong moves  
cuz i just don't have the time… 

The crowd started jumping to the music and started to punch their fists into the air when the boy named Nikko sang 'Don't tell me'

…_**Don't tell me  
what i gotta do  
cuz its up to me  
its not up to you  
if i wanna go crazy  
no one's gunna stop me tonight**_

They can say what they like  
I don't hear it all  
its my life to live it  
live it just the way i want  
I'm never holding back  
I'm done not standing out  
They say "Never" and i say "Right now!"

Don't tell me  
What i gotta do  
who i wanna be  
its for me to choose  
no wrong moves  
cuz i just don't have the time

Don't tell me  
what i gotta do  
cuz its up to me  
its not up to you  
if i wanna go crazy  
no one's gunna stop me tonight

oh no  
Don't tell me… 

The crowed erupted into cheers when he finished, the girls were screaming for him, and the boys were wolf whistling at him, I do admit I liked the song… the lyrics actually had meaning to them, unlike that stupid pokerface!!! __

"Hey you guys I want to dedicate the next song to a little lady called Jane, this is for you Jane!" he winked at me.

Little?! Should I take that comment personally? As he started to sing the next song I felt daggers go into my back… I looked around the room and all his little fan girls were giving me evil looks, and I thought vampires were dangerous, I averted my gaze back to Nikko on stage and started listening to the music…

_**Oh yeah,  
Yeah,  
Uh.**_

_**So you're the girl,  
I heard the rumor,  
You got the boys,  
Wrapped around your finger,  
Such a sweet...  
Heartbreaker.  
If you're the game,  
I wanna be a player.**_

_**Oh, you could do whatever you want,  
It's all right with me...**_

_**Why don't you break my heart?  
Make it hurt so bad,  
Come and give it your best, nothing less, I insist,  
I want it just like that..**_

Why don't you break my heart?  
It sounds good to me,  
Do it over again, again, again,  
You're just what I need.

Why don't you break my heart?  
Yeah,

_**Stare me down,  
Intimidate me.  
Baby, please,  
You'll never break me.**_

Bring it on,  
Cause I can take it.  
You're so cool,  
The way you're playing… 

He finally finished the song, it was sweet…I could not help but laugh at one part in the song:

'Stare me down,  
Intimidate me.  
Baby, please,  
You'll never break me_**.' **_

In a minuet he will see just how intimidating I can be! Ohh yes I was right this was going to be fun… I will be the best fun I've had in mouths!

"Hey you like your song?" Nikko approached me with a questioning look, he was nervous I could tell.

"Yes, it was sweet, you have a amazing singing voice" I apprised him, he smiled back

"Do you mind if we go outside?" I asked him…time to put my plan into action.

"No go ahead… why?"

"Well I think if I don't get out of here soon I might get killed by your screaming fan girls, and I don't want that to happen!" he laughed and I smile shyly

"Sure let's get outta here, it to hot in here anyway." He led me outside into the cool dark night and it was than I realized how hungry I actually was… there was no more time for fun and games… it was time to feed off the human.

I pushed Nikko into the wall just out side the ally way and kissed him he kissed back, soon he had his arms against my waist; he lifted me up so he could kiss me better and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I started licking my way down to the blood vessel in his neck, he smelled so good, _**I realized at once that he was the sent in the hotel room**_, he was the one I wanted to sink my fangs into… he was the sent, that delicious moth watering sent

A small smile appeared on my face and could not wait ANY LONGER, I sank my sang my sharp fangs into his soft skin and started to suck the blood out, but instead of screaming in terror like I thought he would instead he groaned over and over again… he was enjoying it and the weird thing was I was enjoying it to. I sucked deeper down into his neck and he started to lose conciseness, but than his mind hit me and I could feel what Nikko could feel, he was happy with me. I could also feel the passion between us. I loosened my grip and let him sink to the ground; I lowered myself to sit next to him.

"_What the __**heck**__ just happened!?" __**  
**_


	4. In the Ally!

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or 'Spectacular' **

**A/N- sorry it's taken me so long to update …also sorry for my grammar mistakes in the last chapter…I now know the importance of 'skimming' through your work! :) **

I sank to the ground in complete despair 'What the _**heck**_ just happened' I asked myself, although I had a feeling I already new the answer to my question.

I looked from the ground to the unconscious boy at my side and back to the ground again.

It was like both our mind's connected, that I could see right into his mind, what it looked like…how it worked; it was the best yet most scary thing I'd seen in months, his mind was a combination of different types of swirls and colours, Pink, Blue, Purple, Yellow, Orange…Black! All swirling around together. Like a potion in a witch's cauldron. The only thing I can think to describe it is when you diffuse ink and water together. And then it clicked like a light bulb turning on inside my brain.

'No!!! It can't be, no way they were just legends', Untrue, made up junk too scare away stupid, brainless, idiotic, LAME humans. But were they? I use to think Vampires were fictional; I use to think it was impossible to live forever. What would make the old legends any different? Aro use to tell Alec and me the stories all the time…

* * *

"_My dear Jane and Alec, now you have been Vampires' for some time and you have both proven your loyalty to the family. I think it is only right to tell you about what the Underworld use to be like… _

_Once there use to be two rules if you wanted to exist__ happily in the Underworld; they where: _

_Never let a human find out the __**secret**___

_Never fall __**in love**__ with a human _

_Now w__hy we had the first rule simple back in those dark times if a human found out the secret you would surely die, just look at how they reacted when they thought you two were which's._

_Now the second rule was because of what happened a long, long time ago to two Vampires named Angelus and Spike the Bloody. Can you guess what happened to them young Jane and Alec?" _

"_Ummm… they fell in love with a human?" they said in unison. _

"_Exactly, now it wasn't just a human… it was the same human… and she was a slayer!" _

"_Of what?" _

"_Vampires' Yes my wide eyed children she was a Slayer of Vampires' and she fell in love with both of them." _

"_Well would she not kill them…too make her love disintegrate? It is her job to after all!" _

"_Jane if it were that simple then I would not be telling you the story now! See in the Underworld you have a 'Soul mate' it doesn't matter the age, the race, you don't even have too like them…you just have too love them…even if they were a Vampire, Slayer or...Human!..._

_Gosh, __Look at the nights' sky its black, let's go feed before morning strikes!" _

"_Can you not finish the story first?" Jane pleaded_

"_No… that is a tale for another day, now let's go I hungry!" _

* * *

"NONONO THIS IS **NOT** HAPPENING I WILL NOT LET IT HAPPEN!!!"

"Jane?"

I look around to see the boy (THAT I DID NOT LIKE LET ALONE LOVE) stare up at me and at that I had to laugh at the situation.

"What?"

"Nothing, its just I've never had anyone look up at me before, it's ironic if you think about it!"

"Oh, ha I get it now hahaha-

"Okay don't get too amused by that now!"

There was a weird silence between us _He_ broke it.

"That must have been some kiss if I collapsed!"

"You didn't collapse…you fainted."

"_Men_ don't faint."

"Than your no _man_!"

Nikko came closer towards me and whispered softly into my ear,

"I was _man _enough that you _kissed_ me…and than some!" A serious look entered his face, like a person would enter a room. His cool breath on my ear made me shiver with _delight_…**NO, NO, NO ****NOT**** IN ****DELIGHT**** IN ****REPULSION**in repulsion that he is a **HUMAN**.

His lips grew closer to mine, his fiery hot hand traced his way slowly to my dead, cold, immortal cheek. He placed his lips on mine…and I let him. It started off soft; you know like in the movies and grew into something more with each second that passed. Than realization hid itself inside my dead body and started to warm me up. And to my surprise I liked it! After what seems a life time of being cold I was finally started to feel warm once again. So I welcomed _his _touch on my skin, I welcomed _his_ soft warm lips on mine. Because in that moment I realized that I didn't _hate _Nikko, I didn't _like _him…I…lo- I lov- I _**loved**_ him!

_**Oh no**__**… from now on it was going to be a bumpy ride!**_

**A/N: So ****I hoped you liked this chapter and I hope it doesn't sound like Edward and Bella. If it does R&R and tell me, if you don't still R&R anyway… I would like the feedback to improve on my writing skills. **

**Jessi x **


	5. Sunrise

**A/N- Sorry if I have some gramma mistakes :( I'm trying to work on my writing skills. So this is my 5th chapter, so please tell me what you think of it. I do not own anything from 'Spectacular' or 'Twilight' R&R it will be returned x **

* * *

Our tongues danced together for what seemed like forever. Sunrise was soon approaching, I needed to get back before I turn into a big disco ball, but however hard I tried I couldn't muster the strength to break our lips apart.

"I've… really… got… to… go" I panted when Nikko came up for air his breath was laboured and he clung onto me like I was a snowman that could so easily melt when the sun came up.

"But why?!" He moaned "we were having such a good time!"

"I know but I really have to go; my family will be wondering where I am" I rose to my feet and he followed still clinging to me he sighed,

"Well if you have to leave at lest let me give you something…so you don't forget me" he laughed at his own cheesy line,

"What do you mean and did you just laugh a-" he placed his lips upon mine and kissed me heatedly when he backed off he was laughing and ginning,

"How was your gift babe?"

"You are so cocky, do you now that?!"

"Yeah babe…but you love that about me!"

"Sure I do…you keep thing that"

"Don't worry I will" he leaned into my left shoulder and whispered sexily into my ear,

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I do" I whispered back I went on the very tops of my toes and leaned in to place a peck on his cheek.

"Goodbye" I bided and went to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him,

"Goodbye…and I really do like you!" he lent down and softly kissed me on my forehead I closed my eyes as a strange emotion surged though my whole body…could this really be love?

"Bye"

I ran across the main road as I reached the curb I couldn't help look back over my right shoulder and a smile erupted on my face, I was like that Chester cat from that fairytale 'Alice in Wonderland', I was smiling like that because Nikko was still staring at me lust filled his eyes, he was grinning that amazing smile of his and it seemed like he was laughing as he turned and spun on his heal and carried on walking out of the ally way.

As I reached the hotel I span though the turning doors, raced though the lobby, I barely recognized Alec and Aro's voice,

"What's the hurry dear Jane?"

"Yeah where's the fire?" They both questioned

"No fire I'm just happy!" I answered

As I reached my room I flung open the door and hurried to the French windows and unlocked the latch to walk onto the large open spaced balcony and carried on walking right to the edge just in time to see the sun rise.

Nikko was looking up at the sun rise; he still couldn't get Jane out of his mind:

What an amazing, beautiful girl he thought, her eyes so big, her hair so dark and her skin so pale. But there's something different about her, I just can't put my finger on it.

* * *

**So I know this chapter's short...sorry about that...also I would like to ask you a qestion: do you think i could make it as a writer? let me know by R&R or Inbox. **

**Jessi x **


	6. So he's your brother?

**A/N- So here it is the next part, hope you like it :), I know it might be bad for some, if you don't like it please R&R to tell me why. Like it please still feel free to R&R. btw I don't own 'Twilight'/ 'Spectacular' **

'So he's your brother?!' 

It's been a week and I still can't get that girl out of my mind, it's starting to get annoying, I'm going to have to see her again, but what do I say 'Hi Jane, it's Nikko, remember me…we made out in the back of an ally way, anyway it's been a week and I still can't get you out of my head, so I just had to come and see you.' Yeah that will work if I want to lose the girl after only one sweet kiss.

'Man that was some kiss!'

"What?" Nikko's brother entered the room in his best suite; he must have a meeting, how boring. Nikko thought.

"Nothing, Hey what was the name of that hotel we stayed in… when you had to talk to the stuck up people?"

"You mean my Interview? Where I had to speak to my boss, _**Nikko?!**_ "

"What?"

"You will never get a job with that attitude!"

"I don't care about getting a job, I'm going to be a massive rock star, and it pays for itself, anyway what was the name of that hotel?"

Nikko's brother huffed and gave up, what is the point trying to talk some sense into Nikko, he never listen's anyway, why should he start now?!

"Spring Waters"

"Thanks man"

"Nikko, remember we have to go back home in a few days so have your things packed and ready to go!"

"Sure thing"

"_Nikko_" his brother warned.

"I will, I will!"

* * *

So Jane is staying at the Spring Waters, I wonder what room…huh. Nikko travelled his way across the living room to his new bedroom.

'Why did my brother buy a holiday home in England? It always rains, sure I love the rain, I write most of my songs when it rains, but to live here all the time it would be kind of depressing.'

Nikko quickly got change from his 'pyjamas' which was a pair of Calvin Klein boxes, he hated briefs, into simple black jeans and a tight black t-shit with a long navy blue flannel on top.

He strolled his way towards the white tiled bathroom, towards the mirrored cabinet and messed with his hair until he achieved that perfect bed head look.

Nikko jogged from the bathroom, grabbed his wallet on the way and ran out the front door.

* * *

Nikko entered the hotel, every time he entered he felt like he was being transported back in time to a hotel in the 1950's, the floor he walked on was tiled gold, on the ceiling hung a black chandelier with diamonds dripping off the ends. And there was black furniture scatted around the room.

Nikko swaggered his way to the receptionist's desk

" Emm…I'm looking for a Miss Jane…um…er…sorry I don't know her last name, but she is small, with long flowing brunette locks…and umm…she has…um…red eyes?!"

"Ahhh Miss Jane Volturi, humm a slag if you ask me" the pretty blonde answered, snotty if you ask me!

"Well no one is so if you can just direct me to her room that would be fine!"

"Snotty cow" I muttered under my breath.

"What?!" She asked anger laced her voice.

"Nothing" I said in a sweet voice.

"Well here she is now"

I spun around to see the stunning Jane walking down the spiral staircase, but who was the dude walking beside her, was that her boyfriend? No it can't be!

Jane looked ahead when see reached the end of the stairs to see me and a smile tugged at her lips but, her eyes widened with fear and she looked sideways at the boy next to her. The boy saw her fear and looked at me, dam he looked like an assassin, remind me never to get in a fight with him, and the weird thing was he looked like Jane as well, could he be her brother?! Maybe

Jane pushed the boy into the closest room she could find and locked the door and came rushing towards me, grabbing my hand as she went and leading me outside.

* * *

What was Nikko doing here? , I glad to see him but Alec is here and if he finds out I will be killed and so will Nikko!

I grabbed Nikko and led him outside into the cold English weather

"What are YOU doing here!?"

"Em… just checking something for my brother"

"Yeah right… now seriously what are you doing here?"

"Fine…I-I-I-"

"Just spit it out already!"

"I JUST WANTED YOUR CELL NUMBER!"

"Oh…well em…sure its 070 112 423 90"

"Thanks babe"

"DON'T CALL ME _BABE!_"

"What should I call you then…_babe_?"

"Umm…let me think…JANE?!!!"

"Well thanks _Jane_"

"No problem…so can I have yours?

"Sure its 070 889 233 62"

"Thanks" heat ran though my body and I got this giddy feeling inside, I now have Nikko's cell number. As Nikko leaned in for a kiss I stopped him.

"Not now Nikko, you never now who's watching!"

"What like that boy you were with?!"

"Jealous are we?"

"No, you're deluding yourself if you think that!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

"So who is he?"

"My brother Alec"

"So he's your brother!"

"That's what I just said"

"Well I gotta go now my brother wants me back to pack and all that jazz"

"So you're going back home"

"Have to; I'll be going in a few days"

No that's just not fair, he has to go back home now, that sucks, I guess I can let him kiss me goodbye. I wrapped my arms around his waist and tilted my head towards his lips, he caught on and copied what I did, our lips smacked and the kiss soon grew into something more, I was pushed up against the nearest brick wall and Nikko's tongue was in my mouth.

I felt Alec's presence; he had gotten out of the locked room and was heading in mine and Nikko's direction, dam.

I broke off the kiss and Nikko let go of my waist, it was funny how empty I felt when his arms weren't there.

"Bye"

"Cya"

When he didn't move I pushed him in the direction of the road, while I ran back inside to be greeted by Alec and his questioning eyes.

"And why did you push me into that room and lock the door?!"

"I saw an attractive meal and I didn't want to share"

"Well I had a great time in that locked room, luck struck and there were lots girls getting vaccinations, yum!"

"Lucky you" sarcasm in my voice

"Want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure, what movie?"

"Saw 3"

"So a comedy then"

"Yeah"

As we walked passed the receptionist desk the pretty blonde gave me a look full of loathing. What did I do?

**A/N- Hope you like it remember to R&R, btw I am 16 on the 10/02 whooo. **

**Jessi x  
**


	7. What a great date!

_Thank you everyone who added me to their favorite story list, it means a lot me, so once again thank you x so i hope you like this chapter, it took me about a day to do and about 3 hours to check over, so please if you find any mistakes please tell me by R&R x _

* * *

What a great date!

I was waiting outside the Water Springs for Nikko to come and pick me up for our…da- dat- date! I still can't believe I'm going on a date in all my 2000 years I've never ever been on a date.

The sun was down and the moon had rose high in the sky, it was about half-past nine, Nikko should be here any second; I combed my hand though my hair, which for once was bone straight, I wore a simple black low cut tank-top with a red cardigan hung over top and a black and white checked skirt, with knee high black socks and cherry red converse with white soles and white laces. I hoped I looked... okay, no not just okay, I wanted to look…sexy, I hope I pulled it off because Nikko was pulling up to the curb, so there was no more time to change.

* * *

Wow…Jane looked H-O-T and sexy, how did I land this girl, someone please tell me because I sure as hell don't know!

I jumped out of my brother's black on black range rover; I flicked back my hair and took two deep breaths, please let Jane think I'm a Greek God.

"Hey honey" I breathed when I reached Jane, I leaned to kiss her sweet, chilled lips.

"Hey" she replied as we finished the kiss

I wrapped her into a bare hug and we carried on walking hand in hand towards the car.

As we sat in the car I reached deep into my black laced blazer pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.

"What's that?"

"Em…it was my Grandma's…until she died a couple years back…I want you to have it now…that's if you want it."

"You shouldn't have, thank you"

"You might not even like it"

"I don't care, I L-O-V-E old fashioned things"

"Really"

"Yup"

Jane took the box out of my hand and placed it in her small childlike palms. My heart started beating really hard; I think you can even hear it, if that's possible, I really hoped that Jane couldn't hear my heart.

* * *

Nikko's heart beat was really fast, really, really fast, was he that nervous about whether or not I would like his gift?

I opened the box and took a sharp intake of breathe at what I saw, inside lay a stunning silver locket, for moment I just sat there in ore.

"You don't like it" Nikko said in a defeated voice.

"You're right, I don't like it…I love it, it's the best gift anyone has ever gotten me"

"Seriously"

"Yeah"

I climbed over the gear stick to give my love a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you help me put it on…please?"

"Of course honey"

He took the locket out of my palm and took it into his hands, the chain rested on his fingers, I pulled my hair up off my neck, Nikko wrapped the locket around my neck until the hook and eye were fixed in place. "By the way" he whispered in my ear "You look absolutely stunning"

Shivers ran down my neck at his sweet breath, my breath hitched at the sound of his husk voice.

"Common we better leave if we want to have this date this year!"

"Sure thing honey"

Nikko put the gear in dive and drove away down the road.

"So where are we going?"

"Some ice cream place, it's called 'Cherries" he flashed me a quick smile than focused his attention back to the road ahead.

'_Great' somewhere were I can eat terrible food, sometimes I think I should tell Nikko I'm a vampire than I wouldn't have to eat anything but blood. _

"So I never asked you, how old are you?"

"Fourteen… you?"

"Sixteen…_really_? You seem a lot older than fourteen"

"Is that a problem?"

"No I love you for you, no matter what your age"

"The same goes for you to, I love you, sometime too much I think"

"Nothing can ever be 'too' much Jane"

We reach the curb just in front of the ice cream bar, _what a cute little ice cream place_; the outside of the building was painted a cherry red colour, _I guess that's why its called 'Cherries' because of the colour, that and they probably put cherries on top of the ice creams,_ the sign above read 'Cherries' in big fancy black lettering, at the end of the word it had a huge picture of a pair of cherries. _If I had a sick and dirty mind which I don't! Than I would probably make a joke something like: 'do girls lose their virginity here, no, why, oh nothing it's just because they had a big picture of a pair of cherries on the sign' get it? No, oh well never mind than. _

Nikko helped me down from his car and hand in hand we walked together into the cute little ice cream bar and you know what the smell inside was D-E-L-I-C-I-O-U-S!

* * *

Jane and I took a table in the corner right next to the large window while we ordered our ice creams, Vanilla for me and Strawberry for Jane, _new it_, I looked around the room; the walls had lime green and bubble gum pink vertical striped wall paper, the floor was covered in cherry red vinyl and there was a bar right in the centre of the room; it was clear with multi coloured neon lights running though it. And in the corner next to the guy's toilets there was a Juke box.

The waitress came over with our ice creams, Jane wolfed hers down "Sorry" she said "I've never had ice cream before its delicious"

"Seriously never had an ice cream before, you've be missing out then"

"You bet I have, thank you for taking me tonight"

I took her hand in mine and started playing with her fingers and said

"You're welcome" I grabbed a hankie that lay on the table and gently wiped the ice cream off her top lip, I leaned forward and slowly kissed her lips, _it still_ _made my head spin every time I kissed her._

After we ate are ice creams I pulled out my camera from inside my blazer pocket.

"Hey could we take some pictures…together?" I pointed to the camera in my hand and Jane nodded her head in agreement. I went and sat by Jane and put my arm around her neck_, God just to touch her felt good!_ , we smiled I pressed the button and the flash went off, Jane snatched the camera away from my grasp and started taking pictures of me whilst saying "that's it Nikko you're a tiger, roar" she had her hand in a claw when she was saying this and I burst into fits of laughter, enough now let me take some of you, I took the camera back and copy what Jane did before "You're a sexy beast give me a roar, that's it, you're fit, hot and beautiful." I leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, she kissed back and we stayed like that for a while. Jane was the one to break off fist saying "Common I wanna get some pictures of us together before you have to leave."

"Sure" and for the rest of the night we sat there taking pictures, laughing, talking, smiling and of course kissing! _What a great date! _

_

* * *

  
_

_Hoped you liked it XD _

_Jessi x _

_(Btw anyone like 'Glee'?)  
_


	8. You know I kinda love you, right?

**_A/N_**_- So here is the next part of the story, hope you like it XD, as alway R&R and I will do the same...as the saying goes 'I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine' :)_

_Btw- I do not own 'Twilight'/'Spectacular!' in any shape or form..._

You know I kinda love you, right? 

'Common Nikko, we have twenty four hours until we have to leave, NIKKO ARE YOU EVEN LISENING TO ME?'

'Dude, calm down and yeah I am listening to you!'

'Don't back chat me Nikko!'

'I'm not, you asked me a Aquestion and I answered it!'

'Don't start a fight!'

'Don't carry it on than, yeesh and they say I'm the one that needs anger management, the only management I need is with a record label, and that my bro is soon to happen you mark my words, one day, in the near future, Nikko- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!'

'OUT' was the one word I got from my brother, sometimes I really think my brother needs to take a chill pill. Ah well at least I got him outta the house.

It had been over two weeks and I had to go back home, to start the new semester of crummy school again.

My cell vibrated in the back pocket of my jeans, I digged the cell outta my pocket and looked at the caller ID...Jane's name flashed on the cell and her picture came on the small screen, H-O-T ran though my head, I flipped open my cell,

'Hey Janie'

'Hey Nikko, is it okay if I come over I want to give you something before you leave, if that's okay with you that is'

'Sure thing Red' she chuckled at my name I'd given her.

'Why do you call me that? 'Red' I mean'

'Because of your eyes, I've never seen anyone with red eyes, except for your brother, and your twins...right, so that's normal I guess...'

'I guess, anyway so I'll be at your place in say twenty minutes or so, bye'

'Cya '

I put the cell back into my back jeans pocket, I went over and sat in the centre of the living room on the two setter brow leather sofa that was now creased in a funny way to give it that look of a rather old person, But apart from that I'll give England one thing, they have some dam comfy furniture. I switched on the T.V, a random music channel flicked to life on what was once dark screen, and there was a music video for 'Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert. By the end of the song I was tapping my feet to the beat, dam this song is catchy; I'll have it in my head all day. You know what I admire that guy so much because he came out on top when no one would give him a chance just because he was gay! He's still a great artist and that's why people should remember him, not for being the 'gay guy who can sing'.

There was a knock at the door, I slowly turned off the T.V and went to get the door, and there in the hallway stood Jane in all her shortness, wearing the same amazing outfits as she always dose; she wore a plain simple white tee, over that she wore a cream long cardigan, on the bottom she wore a pair of light washed out skinny jeans and on her feet she wore knee high brown velvet boots, like I said...stunning.

'Hey Red' I grabbed her tiny hand and walked her over to the sofa with me.

'Hey' she smiled her best and sweetest smile and placed her chilled lips onto mine, once again she stopped the kiss too soon as I would have liked it to end.

'So what did you wanna give me?'

'Oh yeah right the reason I came over is to give you this...'

She pulled out a tatted looking book from her bag; which she hung around her shoulder; the book pages were yellow and some pages you could see had fallen out from the bind the cover was ripped half way from its spine, at the bottom of the book I could see the tatted ends of the silk bookmark.

'It's my Diary, I would like you to read it, but not now, promise me you won't Nikko, read it on the plan and then ring me once you have, that is if you still like me' she placed her diary into my hands

'But...why?'

'Because Nikko you shared everything with me over the past weeks, your hopes and dreams, and Nikko I only want to do the same, but I can't bare the look at your face and know that you hate me'

Jane broke down into tears as she finished her speech; I cradled her as she buried her beautiful face into my lap. In all the time I've got to know Jane she's never cried, not once, that's one of the reasons I like her so much, she's not like any other girl I've met or dated before. So seeing her in this state made me feel...heck I don't have a clue how it made me feel, all I know is that I don't like the feeling that's inside the pit of my stomach right now.

So to make the felling stop I focused on Jane, I cooed relaxing word into her ear and rubbed my hand gently on her back to try and sooth her. When she stopped crying and got her breath back I cooed once again into her ear, but this time I said something a little more meaningful ,

'Jane how could I ever hate you? You know that I kinda love you right?' she mumbled something that I didn't quite catch; something like 'we'll see' I sighed and laid back into the sofa and hugged the Jane tightly in my arms.

_**A/N**- Shocker right? Who knew Jane could cry, if you wonder why all will be revealed later on in the story, R&R :) _

_Jessi x _


	9. Into the past

_A/N- So here it is, the next installment in the story, tell me what you think by R&R, me loves some R&R, so make me smile XD, btw I do not own 'Twilight' or 'Spectacular' :(_

"Hey Nikko, do I own you?"

"No, you wish you could own this fine specimen of a body"

"Ahahahaha, you're not that good looking!"

"Lets see if my girlfriend agrees with you...oh Jane"

"What Nikko?"

"Jessi said i wasn't good looking, said I was the ugliest thing she's ever seen"

"WHAT!!!!"

"I DID NOT SAY THAT"

"look is that the time, I better go, bye"

"COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

**Into the past!**

My hand rested on the left side of the torn yellowed page, this made no sense, why did Jane give me her diary? I was sat next to my brother on the right side of the narrow, tiny plane, I was seat eighty-two, my brother was eighty-three, and the air on the plane was chilled, the seat itself was bound with tacky mint green leather and wide silver handles where attached to the side, so that people could rest their arms on. Screaming kids where running up and down the corridor of the plane, the fat man sitting across from us was snoring in his sleep; he was drooling and his saliva worked its way down his grey shirt; and his red sortie shorts were exactly that, way too short for his tree bark legs!

Even though I had Jane's diary open I couldn't bring myself to actually read it, it was... an invasion of privacy...it didn't seem right, but Jane made me promise to read it so I have too.

* * *

This can't be real, it just can't be, and Jane cannot be this...this... evil ... or can she...can she really be a ...a...vampire...do they even exist? Apparently so, the deeper and deeper I delved into the diary, the more scared I became of who the real Jane was, but I couldn't help still like her, _you idiot!_ _She's a vampire, she drinks blood for food, she's probably already had a suck on my neck...oh my god she has, that night in the ally way when I collapsed; she must have been drinking my blood to make me weak! _

I read on and on until I saw a recent entry that finally made me understand why she was so evil, so messed up in the head

_Today has been an awful day not only does my power not work on this Bella girl- aahhh what makes her so special even my dear Aro is drooling OVER HER- I'm his one girl, she doesn't even have a power, SHES NOT EVEN A VAMPIRE, she's a HUMAN, when she enters a room FULL to the BRIM with VAMPIRES she should be slaughtered and her blood drained dry from her body, NOT welcomed like she's one of US!!! _

_And second it's the anniversary of the day Alec and I were burned at the stake I can still hear chants and jeers of the villages "KILL THEM, KILL THEM, LET THEM BURN, BURN, BURN, BURN!!!" I was a scared little girl back than who just lost her mother, if the villages were scared of my brother and I back then… they should see us now. I would kill every single one of them, torture them first make them feel the worst pain imaginable and then I would suck only half of their blood so that they would still be alive when I burned them all on a stake like they done to Alec and I, I would make them pay. I only got to kill one of the villagers before I had to flee to Italy … he was one of mine and Alec's best friends and he betrayed us so I killed him, like he killed us! _

_Anyway tonight Alec, I and Aro are meant to go hunting in England; Felix said their blood taste better than anything he's ever tasted before, he says that they taste so rich 'A real indulgence' he said, I can't wait I haven't eaten in over a WEEK and I am STARVING!!! Alec's coming now so I better hide this quick, I wouldn't want anyone to find this because I am not a weak, soppy person, I am JANE VOLTURI!!! _

* * *

So her and her brother where burned at the stake, and her mother was drowned in the lake because of which craft, how narrow minded were people back then, killing people, women, children all with no proof, no trail, it's sick, it's wrong. But then Jane and Alec where saved by this man called Aro.

I carried on reading late into the flight My neck was stiff from looking down for the past thirty minutes or so and my back was sore from bending down, I was about to get up and go down to the toilet, when my eyes skimmed across one of Jane's entry that made me think about our relationship:

_My Dear Aro's wise words rang in my head, _

_Once there use to be two rules if you wanted to exist happily in the Underworld; they were: _

_Never let a human find out the __**secret**_

_Never fall __**in love**__ with a human _

_Now why we had the first rule simple back in those dark times if a human found out the secret you would surely die, just look at how they reacted when they thought you two were which's._

_Now the second rule was because of what happened a long, long time ago to two Vampires named Angelus and Spike the Bloody. Can you guess what happened to them young Jane and Alec?" _

"_Ummm… they fell in love with a human?" they said in unison. _

"_Exactly, now it wasn't just a human… it was the same human… and she was a slayer!" _

"_Of what?" _

"_Vampires' Yes my wide eyed children she was a Slayer of Vampires' and she fell in love with both of them." _

"_Well would she not kill them…too make her love disintegrate? It is her job to after all!" _

"_Jane if it were that simple then I would not be telling you the story now! See in the Underworld you have a 'Soul mate' it doesn't matter the age, the race, you don't even have too like them…you just have to love them…even if they were a Vampire, Slayer or...Human!..._

"_So my dear children, I will give you some wise words that can help you in your new life, _

_Never ever fall in love with a human, because it will cause you immense pain, do you hear me little ones? Because if you do...and other vampires find out... they will kill you" _

_But I love Nikko, I wish I didn't, but I do and he's worth the risk._

"What!" Why would _she die...for me? I'm no reason to get yourself killed for, she's an idiot, a cute idiot, but still an idiot, I am so going to have to ring her when I get off this plane. _

"What's wrong bro, I thought you would be happy to be going home, Nikko? Hello Nikko, earth to Nikko, helloooo"

"Hum, I am, it's just...nothing I guess, it's just a really good book that's all"

"Really, who knew you could read"

"Yeah, surprising right" I flashed him a cheeky smile and went back to reading

"Okay then, you go back to the reading then"

"Um" I replied, from then on we sat in silence until the plane landed back on American soil.

I'll have to ring Jane when I get back home, but I'm kinda scared, when I ring her it will be the first time knowing what she can do, what she has done in the past, it will be the first time knowing that she's a...a...vampire, it's still hard to even imagine it.


	10. Someone Knows!

_The grey clouds covered the England sky. It was about mid-day, the town square was busy today, full of little kids, teenagers, and adults alike. Two teens were play fighting near the fountain. _

_Nik-ko, put me down, I DO NOT WANNA GET WET. DO YOU HEAR ME!_

"_Loud and clear Red, doesn't mean am gonna listen." _

"_Jerk" Jane pretended to frown and crossed her arms across her chest. _

"_Love you to red" Nikko placed a tender kiss on Jane's cheek. _

_Nikko throws Jane into the town centre's main fountain. Jane screeched in apprehension and landed butt first in the water. _

"_Thanks Nikko" Jane said, a fake smile spread across her face. _

"_No sweat Red, my pleasure" Nikko sniggered while clucking at his stomach. _

"_No really, thank you, so much, let me give you a big hug!" Jane thanked while approaching Nikko. Nikko backed away in fear. _

"_That's okay, you don't have to, and your wet dress is thanks enough." _

"_No, it's my pleasure, really it is." Jane wrestled Nikko into a tight bear hug. Nikko scrunched his face in disgust, after a second Nikko got over the wetness and wrapped his muscular arms around Jane's child like shoulders. _

"_I love you, you know that right?" Nikko whispered into Jane's ear as he stroked her back in circler motions. _

"_Yeah I know. I love you too." Jane stretched up onto her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss on her lover's lips. _

"_I'm gonna miss you Red." Nikko sighed and wound his arms tighter around Jane's tiny waist. _

"_I know...But in the mean time..." Jane smiled a wicked smile and attacked her hands onto Nikko's shoulder and pulled herself and Nikko into the fountain. _

Little did they know that a pale boy with red eyes and dark hair was watching the pair intently hiding in a shadowed corner of the town square.

"My dear sister, what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

"Jane, are you okay? You haven't spoken a word since we got home. You haven't been like this since Mother died. It's like you miss someone."

"No, I'm fine, just a bit drained, that's all."

"Really, who gave you that locket?"

"I just took it when I killed my meal, I thought it looked nice!"

"What are you up to Jane?" Alec turned to look at Jane. Anger filled his eyes.


End file.
